Cappo Di Tutti Capi
by We Love Mobward Contest
Summary: Edward and Isabella Cullen run MC Enterprises and the Cullen mafia, making them Seattle's most important power couple. But what will become of them all when she's sick of the business?


Story Title: Cappo Di Tutti Capi

Summary: Edward and Isabella Cullen run MC Enterprises and the Cullen mafia, making them Seattle's most important power couple. But what will become of them all when she's sick of the business?

Pairing: E/B

Rating: M

Word count: 3826

Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Cappo Di Tutti Capi  
**

 **BPOV**

He inclined his burnished head, and I followed, watching his long black overcoat swirling around his knees as he moved swiftly in front of me. It always turned me on to watch my husband be this powerful; after all, his current position made him the most powerful Capo Crimine in Seattle. We strode quickly across the empty and cold warehouse floor, our shoes echoing in the large space, stopping in front of the three men lined up on their knees. With their hands bound behind them and rags shoved in their mouths, they had no choice but to remain where they groveled. They'd been charged, judged, and convicted, and we were just there to carry out their sentences. The enforcers that brought them in for us moved from their positions behind the men, allowing us to take our place. We raised our weapons simultaneously, firing and hitting our intended targets with no words spoken. I took two, while my husband took the third. We turned and walked back out, my heels clicking quietly under the echo of the gunshot blasts. We didn't usually carry out executions, but it never hurt to start the rumor that we were still ruthless in our own rights.

When we exited into the cool Seattle night air, I pulled my heavy coat tighter around my neck and stepped into the waiting limo, my husband climbing in after me. The second the driver closed the door, Edward pounced. "It is so goddamn hot to watch you take control, to snuff out those that would jeopardize our family."

His hands pulled my hair, our open mouths meeting to exchange breaths before we swallowed each other whole. There was nothing hotter than my husband in charge, of me and everything else. I frantically yanked my slacks down, wishing I'd worn a skirt, and pulled on his belt to free his cock, hissing in my throat as it sprang free of his pants. Straddling his lap, I wasted no time before taking him inside me eagerly, loving the moan that vibrated from his mouth along my throat. One of his large hands gripped my bare ass as I rode him, the other pulling my hair and forcing my head back. I let out a wanton, whining groan as that hand curved around my neck and pressed just enough to have my orgasm slamming into me.

"God, Isabella!" Edward grunted as he came, clutching my hips hard and pressing his face into my breasts. It was still and quiet for several minutes as we came down.

By the time we reached the restaurant, we appeared the perfectly groomed power couple, holding hands as we walked insulated in between our guards and took our seats at the head of the large table in the very back. I spread the black cloth napkin in my lap before taking a sip of the wine that appeared at my elbow without having to ask. The others filed in, seating themselves around us in their permanent seating arrangement. Though the front windows were bulletproof, there could never be a clear sight line to either of us from the front door. It never hurt to be careful.

"Jasper, Emmett," my husband greeted his most trusted men. They nodded in deference as their own drinks were placed in front of them.

"We need to discuss how this happened," I began in a no nonsense tone.

"They snuck in past Black and Newton at the Meyer Street warehouse. When they realized it, it was already too late; the men had gotten away with a delivery truck full to the brim," Emmett reported in a hard voice.

"Even trying to be a legitimate company backfires," Jasper muttered under his breath.

"So, who stopped them before they got away clean?" I demanded, ignoring Jasper's comment.

"Garrett and Eli," Emmett named two of our best soldiers. I nodded, unsurprised.

"Give them a bonus," Edward said offhandedly.

"MCE can only go so far into legitimacy if we're still getting rid of the ones that cross us," Jasper pointed out. "If we're in the murder business, we're not operating legally."

I leveled him with my best steely glare. "Let your bosses worry about that," I snapped. I knew we were struggling to go completely clean, with the other Seattle families challenging us at every turn, especially the Volturis. Jasper dipped his golden head in acquiescence, and I focused my gaze on the ticking muscle in Edward's cheek instead. I stroked my hand along his thigh to calm him down, because the last thing we needed was him blowing his cool at the table. He had a nasty temper on a tight leash.

"Black and Newton will be taken care of," he ground out. "Leave us," he demanded. I watched Emmett and Jasper stand and march out, neither looking back as they did.

"We can't kill good men, Edward," I tried to reason. I knew these soldiers, and I knew it was nothing more than an honest mistake.

"If they're incompetent, we can," Edward countered, the corded muscles in his neck flexing as he maintained his control.

"No," I insisted. "I grew up with them both, they joined this family because of me," I reminded him. "I do not accept your idea of punishment!" The cool demeanor I normally displayed was rapidly diminishing as I argued for the lives of my friends.

Edward turned to me then, dangerous fire in his eyes. "You will _not_ go against my orders. _I_ willdecide, and _you_ will comply!"

It was a very good thing the restaurant was currently empty of patrons, because we were making a big enough scene for the employees. "Don't you _dare_ speak to me like you run me the way you run the business." I stood, signaling to Liam as I made my way to the door. He accompanied me out, and drove me home in the same limo we'd taken out for the evening. When he opened the house for me, I headed upstairs and locked myself in our bedroom. I showered and went to bed without worrying or caring where my husband would spend the night, or how he would get home.

 **EPOV**

I slammed my hand on the table in frustration. It was ingrained in me to take care of those that did right, and to destroy those that would destroy me. To cut the head from the giant before he could take another swipe at my organization was the only way to survive. Nobody defied me, nobody so much as disappointed me.

But I had to balance that with my wife's needs. To kill the men she considered childhood friends would devastate her, and in turn affect me. I couldn't care less about those two; they'd been given a cake job and still managed to fuck it up. But I'd be damned if I spent too many nights out of my own bed because I'd pissed off Isabella by laying down the law.

There had to be a compromise, but what? Let them slide because she vouched for them? I couldn't be seen as weak, especially not if someone decided I was whipped. Though I'd admit to those I trusted in a heartbeat that she owned my dick, not to mention my heart, I couldn't show that she clouded my judgement when it came to the business. There was always somebody willing to kill me to make a name for themselves, to steal what I've worked to build with my sweat and blood. There are others that think that all they have to do is undermine me and they can swoop in and take my wife and my business, and _that_ I cannot allow. I would die to defend her, and I would give her protection over to my closest man, but they could not assume to take her heart if I were brought down.

Arriving home, I pounded my way up the stairs to what I knew would be a locked master bedroom door. I knew she expected me to sleep on the couch, and I also knew that wasn't happening. I knocked politely after sending Liam away, just in case she was willing to be reasonable. Unsurprisingly, there was no answer, so I reached into my inner suit pocket for my picking tools. It was amusing, really, that she believed a simple lock could keep me out.

When the door swung open, I spotted her in the bed, looking sweet and peaceful in her slumber. I intended to rectify that, to punish her for injuring my pride at the restaurant and attempting to defy me. Creeping closer, I removed my overcoat, suit jacket, socks, and shoes. The top few buttons on my dress shirt were already open, so I moved on to rolling up my sleeves before tiptoeing to her side of the bed. Just as I leaned over, my hand poised to deliver a heavy smack to her upturned ass, she rolled quickly and stood on the opposite side of the bed from me.

"Did you really fall for the sleeping angel trick?" she taunted, her hands on her hips. Her long mahogany hair was wild and disheveled around her, the color high in her cheeks and her eyes bright.

Already hard at the anticipation of spanking her, my cock twitched at the adrenaline spike from the impending cat and mouse game. "It's true you're faster than I am, but we both know you'll give in."

"Is that what we know?" Bella darted past the end of our bed, streaking behind the loveseat in the corner by the fireplace.

"You know I'll catch you, vixen." I stalked toward her with purpose, watching her chest rise and fall rapidly with excitement and her nipples straining under her thin silk nightgown. There was nothing but the furniture between us, so I leaned forward to taunt her. "And when I do, I'm going to spank that gorgeous ass."

Her pupils dilated at my words, and her thighs rubbed together. "I'll scream," she threatened half-heartedly.

"God, I hope so," I retorted. "I love it when you scream," I growled.

She whimpered before gathering herself, her muscles bunching before feinting left, but I knew her moves by heart and reached for her before she could change her direction. I had a slim hold on her left arm, but she raised it so swiftly I lost my grip. Out from behind the loveseat and over the stool she went, around behind me to the bed again. She leaped on top of the mattress and stood at the headboard, her arms out for balance and her chest heaving. When I reached for her, she swept her leg as she squatted and kicked my wrist.

"No fair, I taught you that move." Bella laughed victoriously as I rubbed the spot near my hand. "Doesn't mean you've won yet."

I dove head first, knocking into her legs and landing us both in a tangle of limbs. Realizing that I had her pinned, I found my intended target and rubbed my hand over the silk covering her before yanking it up and bringing my palm down with a resounding smack.

"Ohhh!" she moaned into the pillow.

Loving the sounds she made, I gave her another smack before gathering her wrists in one hand and shifting so she was properly under me. Bella glared up at me, squirming until she brought the molten heat of her pussy in contact with the hard bulge in my pants. She knew how to play dirty, without a doubt. I ran my free hand from her knee up to her waist, where I gathered her tiny nightgown and pulled it up until it was bunched above her tits. Dropping my head, I breathed out across one breast as the nipple tightened harder.

"Damn you, let me go!" she protested feebly.

"No." I ghosted my fingers across her abdomen and smiled as her muscles clenched.

"I'm mad at you!" She squirmed again, and I groaned at the contact.

"If you keep moving like that, I'll blow in my pants and you'll get nothing," I warned her.

"Don't care!" She reared up, biting my lower lip before I could pull away. The pain was temporary as she smoothed her tongue over the spot she'd hurt.

I lowered my head, my mouth moving to her ear. "Now, Bella, we both know how much you love taking this cock."

She whimpered again, her lower half writhing against mine while she gripped my hair and pushed my head away from hers. "Nope. Leave me be, I'm still mad at you," she pouted.

Knowing she loved the game as much as I did, I worked my hand between our bodies and stroked her while she threw her head back against the pillows and bit her lip. "I guess I'll just have to take what I want, then." I slipped two fingers inside her wetness, my thumb circling her clit while she tried not to cry out. "I want you to give me your orgasm, Bella. Come just for me, all over my fingers."

"Oh!" she cried out, before clamping her mouth shut again.

"Are you sure you want me to stop, love?" I worked her harder, until she was clutching my shoulders and bringing me closer to her. I could tell the moment the fight left her, because her legs relaxed and she pulled my mouth down for a searing kiss. She bucked against my thigh, her muscles clenching around my fingers as she came hard.

"Oh, Edward, fuck, yes!"

I chuckled, earning a half hearted swat to my arm. "I thought you hated me."

"I do," she muttered. "But I also love you."

"More than anyone," I agreed.

"I'm gonna need that cock, now," she demanded as she worked the buttons free on my shirt. Sitting up, I worked it off as she yanked her nightgown over her head, and we both reached for my pants at the same time. Unfastening them and pulling them off, I tossed them off the bed before leaning over my wife, worshipping her body with my own. Kissing my way along her thighs and up to her abdomen, she mewled as I bit gently. Taking a nipple in my mouth, I sucked hard until she cried out. Her hands touched everywhere, stroking my cock and bringing it closer to her.

Sinking my cock into her pussy was the best feeling in the world, something I was completely addicted to. I would never get tired of fucking my wife. "Yes," I hissed, my cock twitching in pleasure inside of her. I had to hold still for a minute to gain control, and then I was able to move. I grasped her hips as I pushed into her, and she worked them to meet my demands. Sitting up on my knees, I pulled her hips up and against me, pounding harder into her willing body as she pushed her hands against the mattress for leverage. She cried out with every one of my thrusts, and I grunted above her as I watched her tits bounce.

"Oh, fuck, I'm coming again. God, Edward!"

"Yeah, you are. That's it, baby, take all of my cock into that sweet pussy."

"Oh, fuck. Fuck, Edward!" Her muscles clamped down, so hard that I thought I would come with her. Her body bowed up off the bed, and I released her hips, sliding down with her and changing my pace. Pulling out all the way before slowly pushing back in, I stroked her on the inside. She moaned, her nerves still sensitive from her orgasm, and I did it again, moving all the way out before pushing back in, again and again. The tightness built in my abdomen, the tingling beginning in my balls. Opening her eyes, she looked directly into mine as she reached down and touched my cock as I slid it out of her, before touching herself as I slid back in.

"That's so hot, baby. Fuck." Repeating our movements, it only took another few seconds for me to explode inside her, moaning loudly as I did. I rubbed her arms as I lay next to her, pulling her in close to me and tucking her head below my chin. I'd effectively postponed our conversation.

When we woke up the next morning, I knew we needed to have that talk. "We're going to have to meet with Carlisle," I said as we dressed.

"It's a matter of respect," Bella reminded me. I didn't enjoy the fact that I was supposedly in charge, but still had to answer to my father, like an errant child.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," I complained.

"Don't be grumpy," she admonished. "Your father brought the company out of decades of bad business deals and debt, and made it mostly what it is today."

"You don't need to remind me. I just wish he'd officially retire, being the mouthpiece and not my boss."

"I understand."

I sighed. "But do you understand, that if he agrees with me I'll have to have them taken out. Mistakes like that can't be overlooked."

"You don't have to sound so gleeful about it. I think he'll side with me; Carlisle is known for being fair," she announced as she wiggled into her skirt.

"Of course. We both know there are other punishments, and I'll suggest those instead." I wanted to keep my wife happy, after all.

"And some of your father's punishments can make a man wish he was dead," she said, absolutely serious.

I laughed despite my current mood. "Very true."

We finished dressing for the day, my wife choosing a long sleeved, high necked blouse with a mini skirt and stilettos. She knew how to make my dick stir in my pants with such little effort. Her long brown hair hung in waves down her back, and I wanted nothing more than to wrap it around my fist as I rammed into her.

I settled for a quick kiss instead, knowing we had to leave. The ride was uneventful, with Isabella holding my hand on top of her knee and starting out the window at the rainy day. Peter opened the back passenger door and we exited to the sidewalk, Liam, Randall, and Al walking closely next to us and into the building. Jasper and Emmett were just inside the doors, and the four of us took the elevator up to my father's office while our guard detail stayed downstairs. Carlisle's office was not very modern, red and black with plenty of chrome accents. It had been remodeled when Grandfather had retired, and was outdated and garish.

Like my father.

I loved the man, truly, and he _was_ smart and capable. He'd brought Masen Cullen Enterprises out of a slump consisting of nothing more than money laundering and inner theft. There had been back stabbing and disloyalty everywhere, secrets sold for pennies, and general unhappiness. Grandfather had not been interested in running the company or the family, clearly. My father had cleaned house, ruthlessly killing any man found to have been involved in anything as simple as lying all the way to working for the other families to gain inside information.

Carlisle had handed the company and the family over to me in an official ceremony, but he still ran most of the day to day operations. He was afraid of us looking weak to our enemies, and wanted my younger face to be the representation the other families saw. He just couldn't quite let go of the reins.

"Edward, Isabella." Carlisle nodded at Emmett and Jasper after hugging Bella and kissing her cheek. He shook my hand and gave me a half hug while clasping our fists between us.

"We have some business to discuss, Father."

We took seats on the couches in the sitting area situated in one corner of his office. "What is it, Edward?"

"Two of my men allowed entry to the Meyer Street warehouse last night. The assholes wouldn't break, but I'm sure they were Volturi, sir."

Carlisle steepled his fingers in front of him as he thought it over. "Oversight, or sabotage?" he mused.

Emmett spoke up. "Loyal men, sir. An accidental oversight." He glanced at Isabella.

"I see." I was positive Carlisle caught the exchange. "Punishment?"

"That's why we're here," I said. "To be harsh would send a message to the others, but to be cruel, well, it would serve no real purpose. It would be acceptable to demote and remove the men from the watch in which they were assigned."

"Where are these two currently?" Carlisle demanded.

"In holding, sir, at Benbrook," Jasper answered.

"They need to be taken care of," Carlisle intoned.

"Sir!" Isabella interrupted. "These men are loyal, they joined this family because of me, _for_ me. I request a punishment and _not_ a death sentence."

"Isabella, I understand you're close to this situation, which is exactly why you have to remove yourself. You must be objective at all times, and let nothing cloud your judgement," he scolded her sternly, and I could see her bristle at the treatment.

"I don't need to be _lectured_ , Carlisle." I gasped as my wife stood, showing the utmost disrespect for the head of her family.

"Sit yourself down, Isabella," I hissed.

She turned her outraged glare on me. "I will not! I am just as much in charge as any of you, and I see no reason for the punishment to be as severe as death. If we have become so desensitized to murder, then we are no better than than those we pit ourselves against. Why the power struggle, the effort to be better than the other families? So we can rack up the body count and pat ourselves on the back?" She gathered her coat, and I stood to stop her.

"You will _not_ be disrespectful to Capo di Capi Re! You _will_ do as you're told, Isabella!" I snapped, furious that she was taking it this far.

"Fuck you, Edward. Fuck you all. I want a divorce!"

I gaped at Isabella's retreating form. She had never crossed into that threat before, never been so pissed at me that she would ask for something so sacrilegious. I heard my father's foot tapping, and turned to look at him with narrowed eyes.

"Get your house under control, or I will do it for you," he threatened severely.

"It would do you well to remember who is actually in charge here, and not merely the mascot!" I thundered, appalled at the apparent threat to my own wife.

Emmett and Jasper were both on their feet, equally unsure which side to take. I stormed out of the office, hoping to catch up with Bella before she made it too far. It didn't happen. By the time I reached the house, she was gone, and so were her things.

 **Please leave the writer encouragement in the form of a review and a thank you for entering our contest.**


End file.
